Cat Got Your Tongue
by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: When Loki drops by and Tony decides to play hard to get, he forgets Loki is a pro at mind games... He also forgets Loki is highly creative and hated to lose! Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M/M, Established Loki/Tony, Selfcest (Loki/Loki). I hope you enjoy the read and please let me know what you think through a much appreciated review! ENJOY! XD


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, Selfcest (Is that even a word?... Well, Loki gets it on with a clone of himself so it's the most accurate description), Threesome **

**I've wanted to write this story for a while and, after a few beers, I was like 'what the hell?!' and so here we are... XD I hope you all like it and (even if not) please let me know through a much appreciated review! (I also welcome constructive criticism! XD) ENJOY! **

**Also, I do NOT own the Avengers or any of the characters! **

**_Cat Got Your Tongue_**

Tony flipped through the pages of the book, not really seeing the words. Usually he got lost in a Stephen King novel from the first sentence but for some reason his brain simply refused to cooperate. It wasn't that the book was badly written or anything...this was Stephen King they were talking about, but he simply couldn't break away from reality and he was growing slightly irritated. There was nothing worse than wanting to relax but unable to do so. It was like a cruel cosmic joke…

'Books are far more enjoyable if you actually read the words...' Tony rolled his eyes at the trickster's comment. He wasn't surprised that Loki was there, at his mansion, strolling about like he owned the place. The deity popped up, materialising out of thin air like only he could, whenever he was bored and Tony stopped being surprised after the first dozen near-fatal heart attacks. Now he sort of expected him...

'That never crossed my mind. I just like staring at the black and white, obviously.' Loki wasn't fazed by the mechanic's sarcasm and he leaned down so he could peer over Tony's shoulder. The human didn't even flinch at the blatant disregard for his personal space. His body remained relaxed as Loki's eyes scanned the random page of Firestarter.

'Stephen King?' Tony arched an eyebrow, turning to look at Loki. He hadn't realized just how close Loki was to him but the realization didn't bother him.

'And how exactly did you guess that?' The trickster scoffed and straightened.

'I've had quite a lot of free time on my hands lately so I read some of your Midgardian literature. Apparently this man, Stephen King, is one of your greatest living novelists and therefore I read some of his words. I found them quite entertaining, I must admit.' Tony smirked and turned back in the seat, letting his back sink in the soft cushions. He closed the book, placing it on the small table in front of him. Loki had a lot of free time because he was finally getting some sense knocked into him and was giving villainy a rest, which was not to say he wasn't still a troublemaker. The Avengers had their hands tied with his tricks but compared to guys like Doom or Ultron, he was harmless. He even refrained from playing tricks which could end up in casualties but Tony didn't know how long that would last. Well, there was very little he could do about it since keeping Loki in any sort of jail was almost impossible thanks to his sorcery and they couldn't kill him… Not when Thor was one of their teammates. The princess still held a soft spot for his renegade brother and maybe his kindness was working. The guy certainly calmed down a lot since…. Tony didn't want to remember New York again. The nightmare would have time to invade his sleep at night.

'Did you read Firestarter?' He gestured to the closed book and felt Loki lean close again. This time his hands moved gently down his shoulders and along his chest. He felt tension he didn't know he held ease under the cool touch.

'I have. You are going to enjoy it, once you read it properly that is.' His voice was an insidious whisper but Tony heard it loud and clear and he felt Loki's lips brush against the shell of his ear. They'd been having this sort of relationship for a while now and he wondered if that too played a part, a small one, in Loki's change of behaviour. There was no love between them, at least he didn't think so, but they did have a good time together. In all honesty, Tony had been very shocked when the trickster popped up one day and asked if he could still have that drink promised back in New York. Because despite being a genius, Tony was not the smartest of men, he'd agreed and one thing led to another… He'd heard Thor mention that one of Loki's titles back in Asgard was Silver Tongue and after the way he charmed him and flirted with him….Tony could definitely see where that title came from. They never discussed that night and the next morning, when Tony woke up, Loki was gone. They fought on opposite sides and behaved just like normal but then a few days later Loki appeared again and it just sort of happened again and then again and then again after that. At this point Tony got edgy if the Norse god didn't show his face every couple of weeks.

'If you say so.' Loki smiled impishly and bit softly on the cartilage of Tony's ear. It was clear what the trickster had in mind and Tony was looking forwards to it. He shivered when lips pressed to his neck, leaving an unnaturally but not unpleasantly chilly kiss. Loki's hands were not idle and they began moving along Tony's skin, the fingers easily slipping under the material of his loose t-shirt.

'You're very tense Antony. Would you like me to take care of that for you?' Only Loki called him by his full name and no matter how hard Tony tried to get him to stop, it was like trying to convince Thor his TV was not a magical box of prophecies. Trying to explain Godzilla to him had been a group effort and still Thor was convinced one day Earth would be under threat from a giant lizard monster. Clint made it his personal mission in life to mess with Goldilocks by bringing up the subject every so often. Tony had to admit, it was funny to see how gullible Thor was before he'd finally realise he was the bud of a giant, conspiratorial joke.

'That sounds fun. Work your magic.' Loki had been hanging around Midgard for long enough to understand this was an idiom and not an actual suggestion though he _could_ have used his magic. He had some very _interesting _spells in his arsenal. With a snap of his fingers he could make Tony feel so good he would be brought to tears of joy but that would take all the fun out of it… He moved his skilled fingers up and down the billionaire's chest, applying just enough pressure to feel the muscles relax under his touch. Very few were privileged enough to benefit from his healing massages and he was known for his touch. Since he'd never favoured heavy weapons like most warriors in Asgard his hands were not calloused but soft and flexible. They were deceptively tender which lured his opponents into a false sense of safety many a times only for them to realize they'd made a fatal mistake, right before Loki used those same hands to break their necks.

'How does that feel?' He looked down at Tony as his eyelids fluttered open, having closed them sometime during the fantastic massage. Loki had his answer from Tony's content expression alone but he wanted the other to voice it. It appealed to his vainer side….

'Is there any point in lying to the god of lies?' Loki chuckled before his tongue darted out to lick his lower lip. He watched Tony watch the movement with darkening eyes and knew he'd hooked the right bait. This little fish was as good as his.

'No, but if you are a skilled wordsmith you can lie even while speaking the truth.'

'That's your territory so you know best.' Loki moved a long finger up Tony's arched throat and along the angle of his jaw until he reached the messy strands of his hair. He heard the human's soft sigh and his eyes sparked with want.

'Remember that, now and in the future. I don't appreciate it when others try to trick me, thinking I can't see right through them. I see far more than most give me credit for.' An enigmatic grin stretched his lips and Stark knew he should be questioning the man's foreboding words but he simply couldn't bring himself to care. Not right then.

'We wouldn't want Frosty to get angry. I'm not a huge fan of winter.' Loki smirked and bent down so his lips could press to Tony's. Cold met hot and it was steamy. Tony allowed Loki entry with no resistance, closing his eyes when the trickster's tongue rubbed against his. Loki and Thor were old, far older than any human that was for certain, and Tony could tell Loki hadn't wasted his time. The way he kissed was testament to that. When Loki departed, his green eyes looking straight down into Tony's blue ones, the genius billionaire wished he could crane his neck a little further and draw the other into another kiss. Loki was intoxicating and that thought scared the hell out of Tony but like so many of his problems he pushed the fears to the side. He was sure to regret it one day but that day was yet to come so why think about it?

'I take it you missed me since you're so eager for my touch.' Tony narrowed his eyes, a pang of indignation flaring up in his chest and Loki's self-satisfied grin didn't help. He arched an eyebrow and looked impassively back at the god.

'Not really. I had no shortage of hot ladies keeping me company during the nights and sometimes days to be honest. Why, just before you made an appearance a lovely brunette called….something with G just left. So many I can't even remember their names.' Tony didn't miss the flash in the ancient eyes. He wasn't sure what it meant but it certainly wasn't joy. Loki's grin lost a bit of its flare too though the guy was really good at keeping on a poker face. He made a note to self never to challenge the deity at a game of cards…

'Is that so?' Loki straightened to his full height and Tony feared he would leave but the sorcerer just walked leisurely around the couch until he was standing in front of him. He had to admit, it was a lot easier to look at the trickster without having to bend his head backwards and strain his neck. 'Did she satisfy you? And remember what you said about lying to me.' Loki had a knee pressed to the cushions while his other leg easily slid in between Tony's comfortably parted ones. With a hand pressed to the back rest behind the mechanic, Loki effectively cornered the human like he was prey. There was no doubt in Tony's mind that he was exactly that but he wasn't about to let himself get eaten like a helpless rabbit. Loki would have to work for this meal…

'Yep. She did this thing with her tongue...wow! She was good. Definitely worth the money.' He wasn't lying and Loki must have come to the same conclusion because he saw that flash in his eyes again. He may not have lived as long as Loki or been around the trickster as much as Thor but he understood one thing about Loki. The guy was a very, very sore loser. He couldn't resist a challenge and declaring this prostitute pleased him when Loki was quite clearly after Tony's ass was as good as a declaration of war.

'Tongue you say?' Tony wondered how far he could push Loki… He had to be careful though. If he pushed too far the trickster would get all hissy and leave. Loki could be ridiculously childish sometime.

'Yeah… To be honest I'm not really feeling up to another round tonight. She did a great job and I kind of just want to take a break.' Loki almost physically recoiled at the words and Tony had to struggle to suppress his triumphant smirk. He might as well have insulted Loki's skills in bed, which were far beyond anything Tony had ever had the pleasure of experiencing but the Norse deity was not the only juvenile man in that room.

'You humans are frail after all.' There was an edge to Loki's voice and Tony wondered if perhaps he'd stepped over that metaphorical line. He didn't want Loki to get violent... 'However I do fear you're lying to me. You're not too tired for me. I can see your desire and lust.' Loki's lips brushed against his own with every word and Tony realised his mouth opened of its own accord, an open invitation for the other to enter. He quickly snapped it shut.

'I might tap into a hidden reserve of energy if you asked nicely.' Loki drew back a little, incredulity plain to see. 'All you have to do is say please.' Tony knew stubbornness when he saw it. He was willing to bet Loki would rather embrace the lifestyle of a monk than beg for sex. He knew how Loki's mind worked because he was wired in the same way. It took one to know one…

'You think highly of yourself.' A small, mischievous smile began growing on the trickster's lips as he got back to his feet. Tony had no idea what the other planned but he could smell trouble.

'Well yeah. I'm one of the best there is.' Loki chuckled. One of the reasons he favoured Tony as a lover was his straightforwardness, when he wasn't being sassy or sardonic. It appealed to him so he didn't find the human's narcissism displeasing in the least.

'I've had worse but I've also had better. I never said please to them and I'm not going to say please to you. This is your last chance Antony Stark. Are you sure you don't want me to show you what a tongue is really capable of?' Tony felt his mouth go dry at the proposal. It sounded damn tempting but his stubbornness won out in the end, as it always did.

'Say please and I'm all yours.' Loki shook his head but that smile which sent all of Tony's alarm bells ringing simultaneously didn't waver. The trickster was definitely up to something! He shrugged and waved his hand. Tony looked behind Loki to where a cloud of green mist gathered from who knows where. When the fog cleared away there was a cough there, a twin to the one he was currently occupying. It was facing him and Tony glanced from the piece of furniture to Loki. 'You're going to get back at me by redecorating my living room? Gotta say Loks, your plans used to be way better.'

'My plans are, and always have been, without fault.' Tony held back from pointing out that his perfect plans were always failing when the Avengers got together…. 'And I have no interest in _getting back at you_. I'm simply yearning for a lover's touch but since you are unwilling to provide it, I have no choice but take care of it myself.' Tony opened his mouth to question the god's words further but Loki waved his hand again and Tony blinked. He rubbed at his eyes but the sight before him didn't chance. He was seeing double. Two Lokies were smiling impishly at him and the alarm bells were nearly deafening.

'What exactly are you planning?' Loki, the real one, smirked down at him.

'You will see soon enough. Just sit back and enjoy the show. Remember that you can join us whenever you wish but then you'll be admitting defeat.' Loki was perfectly familiar with Tony's stubborn character as well and before the billionaire could wonder about what exactly he'd be joining, Loki turned to his clone and kissed him passionately. Tony's jaw must have dropped a few feet… He gawked at the trickster, the two of them, making out in front of him and couldn't believe his own eyes. He'd been with twins before, identical ones who couldn't be told apart even by their own parents, but this was a whole new thing altogether. He couldn't deny that it aroused him though and with a grin of his own he decided to do as Loki advised. He was going to enjoy this show.

Loki knew he had the human's full attention and he wagered it wouldn't take long before Tony would eagerly abandon his childish challenge and give into his lust. The other man had forgotten about Loki's creativity and his resourcefulness. He'd seen right through Tony's unspoken challenge but decided to beat the man at his own game. If the other wished to play then Loki was willing to indulge him but the winner was already decided. The copy of himself he'd summoned was identical in every way, including skills and thoughts. It had been a long time since he'd been able to lose himself so completely to a skilled battle of tongues and he allowed the clone to ravage his mouth. He didn't consider that a defeat since technically speaking he was still the winner.

He felt fingers caressing along his cheek and sighed softly into the kiss, the touch pleasantly cool to his skin. Opening one eye so he could look at Tony, Loki rested one of his hands on his double's hip, the fingers idly playing with the leather garbs' opening. When the other began loosening his own top, carefully opening the metal clasps, he helped by moving his arms so the clothes could be pushed down. Sometime during the kiss, Loki's eyes closed so he could better savour the sensations and was pleasantly surprised when his double began running his palms along the lines of his chest. Long fingers traced the lithe muscles along his abdomen and chest, nails ever so slightly grazing the smooth skin. His own hands became restless and he began removing his double's clothes though he didn't bother being careful with the material. It didn't matter if _his_ clothes were ruined… Besides, he knew Stark like it when he showed his impatience.

While the clone sucked on his neck, his teeth biting harshly into his neck the way he loved it, Loki sneaked a glance at the human. The lust enveloped the man like a physical aura and Loki shuddered. The corners of his lips lifted slightly but it was difficult to maintain a smile when a skilful tongue began licking along his shoulder while nails scratched along his sides and lower back. It was just the right amount of pressure too… Loki felt the wet lips clamp on the dip of his collar bone and the slippery tongue pushed against his flesh. He hummed in satisfaction, hoping Tony was paying attention and taking plenty of mental notes. Bringing his hand to the double's cheek, Loki brought his head back up for another passionate kiss. He could taste the slightly salty tang of his skin and it excited him beyond belief.

Keeping their lips locked and their tongues intertwined, Loki began carefully leading the other to the summoned sofa behind them. He lowered himself to the cushiony seat and the clone compliantly went to his knees before his master. Loki spread his legs so the other could sit between them and finally released his kiss swollen lips. A thin bridge of saliva connected them but it snapped apart when the double lowered his head so he could kiss along the column of Loki's throat, his tongue caressing every rise and dip of the length. Loki tilted his head to the side, exposing his skin to the other's exploring mouth, and closed his eyes once more. He leaned back in the seat, his elbows casually resting on the back rest, while tremors ran through his lips with each supressed noise of pleasure threatening to spill out. He followed the wet trail descending down his chest with his mind's eye and sighed when it reached his stomach. Unnervingly calm hands began working his trousers off and Loki lifted his hips so they could be pulled down to his thighs. He looked down through half-lidded eyes, catching his mirroring green eyes looking right back at him, and watched as his creation removed his boots, turning the whole act into a torture with his slow movements. Loki felt desire build inside him and wished the other would move things along but knew he would behave the exact same way if he had the chance. His double was after all a perfect replica of himself, body mind and all. He began to understand why his lovers usually resorted to begging for more…

Once his boots were taken care of, the clone smiled sweetly at Loki and moved back up to his stomach, leaving a kiss just below his bellybutton. Fingers tugged at the front of his trousers, lowering them enough for his member to spring free and Loki groaned at the feel of hands touching his most sensitive flesh. Heat and colour flooded his skin as he watched himself lick teasingly the tip of his erection, delving his tongue in the slit so suddenly it brought a guttural moan to his lips. One of his hands moved to touch the slicked back raven strands as the clone began drawing his length into the wet cavern of his mouth. It was only half way in and Loki was already feeling himself sink lower into the cough, the pleasure of feeling the sharp tongue lick along the underside of his member taking over every crevice of his mind. Bit by bit he saw his length disappear inside the mouth and Loki's breathing became more laboured. A bead of transpiration rolled down his jaw and neck and Loki was surprised when it didn't turn to steam. Being a naturally cold creature he felt the heat of his boiling blood all the more acutely and he gasped in a strangled breath when the other trickster began to move his head. It was slow at first but he increased his tempo just when Loki was beginning to get frustrated, the tightening of his fingers on the messed up hair below them giving his impatience away.

Lewd, wet sounds filled the room and mixed with his little noises of pleasure. He tried to hold them back but his larynx decided to take control of the situation and his moans began to grow in volume as the mouth sucked and stimulated his member. The hand moving along the bottom of his length only added to the maddening recipe. He'd nearly forgotten about Stark and when he rolled his darkened eyes to the silently watching man he had to bite on his lips to stop from moaning louder than before. He could see Tony was struggling to stay put and Loki could practically feel the cording muscles of the man's arms bunch with the effort. He smirked, though the action was twisted by desire, and his eyes taunted Tony to give in. He could tell the human was close to abandoning his silly challenge but he wasn't there quite yet. He needed a little more incentive and Loki had the perfect idea…

As if reading his mind, he felt the double's fingers move down the centre of his ass and push in between the cheeks. The digits were already slickened with saliva and his own pre-cum since they'd been wrapped round his cock a moment earlier so they slid along the flesh with ease. Loki groaned when he felt the tips gingerly tease his entrance and shut his eyes tight when the first finger began pushing inside. It was slightly uncomfortable at the beginning but the digit was adamant to change that and it continued to press against the lining of his walls until Loki felt himself open up to the intrusion. His body welcomed the second finger with considerable less resistance and he bit on the back of his hand when the two pushed apart to stretch him further. The lips along his length slowed their pace and simply teased while the fingers did their thing. He opened his eyes slightly, his eyebrows knitting in confusion, when the mouth left his member with a wet pop. The clone reached for the hand tangled in his hair and Loki uncurled his fingers. He watched transfixed as his other self brought his hand to his lips and licked along his knuckles, fingers still pressing inside him. That was the moment Loki's control snapped apart completely.

Pulling his hand away from the parted lips, Loki reached for his double's arm and pushed him on the couch. He easily slid out of his trousers before hastily removing the other's as well. He immediately crawled on top of the second Loki, the naked body below him happy to open up for him. Tony was a distant thought in the corner of his foggy mind as he pressed his mouth to the other one in a fervent kiss, all tongue and teeth. It was the first time he made the double moan too and he swallowed the sounds eagerly. His hands reached for the raised hips, already buckling into him in their impatience, and his palms ran to grasp the opened thighs. He could feel hands twist around his neck and back, pulling him close and holding him there. He didn't waste time preparing his clone since he knew the other would enjoy it rough. They were of the same mind after all… He began pushing inside the tight entrance, groaning as the heat enveloped him. Raspy breaths mingled with his own and nails dug into his shoulders. The sting pulled a moan out of him as he shoved the rest of his length in the tunnel of muscle. He felt the body below him arch and their chests pressed together. He licked around the clone's tongue, easily coaxing it into his mouth, and he allowed the other to delve in while he adjusted to the feeling of being penetrated so suddenly.

Loki felt the nails digging into his skin ease up on their hold and he knew the other body was relaxing. It was all he needed to begin moving his hips, his pelvis thrusting forwards with force. He was careful though, more interested in hearing moans of pleasure rather than pain. He felt the breath get pushed out of his double's lungs along with broken fragments of words and noises which could only be associated with lust. Loki felt himself give into his frenzy, his body moving of its own accord while his mind was free to concentrate on the numerous pleasures assaulting his nerves like electric shocks. His hips only stopped when he felt a second pair of calloused hands on his hips. He had time to open his eyes wide before he felt someone push inside him and his mouth fell open, a loud moan escaping without any resistance. One hand moved to his neck and his head was twisted slightly so his lips could meet Stark's. Loki felt the human's coarse tongue push inside his mouth and his scratchy facial hair tickled his face in a pleasant way. Loki groaned into the kiss, his tongue immediately jumping at the opportunity to dance with a new partner, and gasped when he felt his clone press his lips to his exposed throat.

Tony began moving first, snapping his hips with vigour without fear of hurting Loki since he'd seen how well he'd been stretched, and the momentum of the movement forced the trickster's hips to jump forwards as well. Loki felt like every inch of his nervous system was on fire with pleasure. In all honesty, he was surprised Tony lasted that long but was glad he took initiative when he did. Sweat coated his body from the vigorous exercise and he snapped his head back when Tony thrust inside him with extra force, filling him in ways no fingers ever could. He felt the man bite on his shoulder exactly where the scratch marks were and he yelled for more. His double's hands moved along his chest, the fingers pressing against his stiff nipples. Loki felt the strength ebb out of his limbs and he knew he was close. He twisted his head, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes from the acute ecstasy, and Tony met his lips. He'd meant to warn the other but he preferred the demanding tongue. He wasn't quite sure what pushed him over the edge in the end amidst the myriad of stimuli all over his body but Loki felt something inside him burst and he screamed from the power of it.

His arms crumbled below him and he fell, face down, on the cushions. His double was gone, nothing left behind but a soft green mist twisting around his body, but Loki didn't notice at first. He gasped every time Tony pushed inside him, his own bubble still waiting to burst, and he clenched his hands into fists while shock after shock of pleasure continued to course through him. He felt even more sensitive while in the haze of his orgasm and it seemed every time Tony's skin touched his, a tremor as violent as an earthquake reverberated through his very bones. He was certain to go insane at this rate but just as he thought he couldn't take anymore he felt Tony pull out and a moment later something hot splashed across his back. He gasped into the pillows, his body shaking, and barely registered Tony's body drape over his. He felt a raspy breath on his nape, gently tickling his skin and moving his hair, and enjoyed the feeling. He moved a little to give Tony some room on the oversize couch when he felt the other leave kisses along his neck and shoulder.

'What happened to the other guy?' Loki smirked, his eyes lazily looking at Tony's sated face.

'I lost my concentration while under the throes of passion and since he was of my magic that meant I lost focus of the spell. He wasn't real to begin with anyway.' Tony seemed to think this over for a second and Loki was happy with the silence.

'Looked pretty real to me.' Loki smiled again, his eyes closed but his mind perfectly alert.

'He felt real too but that's only because the mind is so easily tricked. This sofa you're sitting on for example, it isn't real but because I'm so good at casting illusions I can fool you into thinking otherwise.' He felt the human's fingers run through his hair, playing with it. Tony had a habit of doing that after they had sex and Loki didn't mind. It comforted him…

'I don't really get it but I'm too out of it to think straight right now.' Loki propped one eye open and saw the other was looking at him with an expression he couldn't quite place.

'Are you still tense?' Tony's lips twitched and Loki mentally sighed in relief when that unknown expression left his face. He decided to give it more thought at a later time, when he wasn't being wrapped in the arms of someone he was supposed to loathe.

'After that I think I'm tenser than ever. But I think another one of your massages should do the trick…' Loki's smile turned into a grin and he moved closer so he could place a sweet kiss on the human's lips.

'And I was under the impressions humans had no stamina.' Tony arched an eyebrow before moving his hand along Loki's sides.

'I don't know who told you that but they were full of shit.' Loki's eyelids fluttered when Tony began leaving kisses on his neck, the beard making him sigh.

'I'm beginning to see that…'

* * *

**Seriously though, if you have some time I highly recommend Stephen King's Firestarter. It's a really good read... Loki knows best! XD I hope you enjoyed the story and please remember that review! **

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


End file.
